1. Field Of The Invention
The invention as presented herein relates to electrical circuit delay devices and specifically concerns signal delay apparatus and methods utilizing interelectrode capacitance.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various delay circuits and devices have been used in industry for many years including circuits as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,750 which employ a chain of logic gates. Delay devices such as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,547; 3,786,283; and 3,824,411 show other types of circuit delays. While the prior art delay devices and methods may be useful under certain instances, each has its shortcomings such as for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,330,750, 3,588,547, and 3,824,411 depict large component count delay circuits not well suited for high density packaging situations. The circuitry in U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,750 utilizes a complex trim technique involving trim capacitors, a variable voltage source, and a digital multiplexer, although subnanosecond delays are achieved. U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,547, it has a somewhat limited bandwidth, as well as a high component count.
With the known disadvantages of prior art delay devices and methods, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an adjustable AC signal delay device with an easily adjustable AC signal control means for use in electrical circuits.
Another objective of present invention is to provide a signal delay device which controls the charging of the interelectrode capacitance of the device.
Yet another objective of present invention is to provide a signal delay device which uses a capacitor-switch joined to the signal control means.
Still another objective of present invention is to provide a method for delaying an AC signal which includes directing the signal to an internal capacitor-switch, and whereby changing the bias of the capacitor-switch terminates the time delay.
Other objectives and advantages of present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as more detailed presentation of the invention is presented below.